


Powerful Touch

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Avengers Erotica [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Possessive!Bucky, Rough Sex, Rutting, Seme!Bucky, Uke!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier remembers most of his life after many months, but there are some gaps and he finds a new method of remembering and the memories are anything, but innocent as is the method.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerful Touch

The Winter Soldier or more accurately James Buchanan Barnes (also known as Bucky or Buck by one Captain Steve Rogers) was watching his prey. His prey also known as his best friend and the only mission he chose not to finish of his own free will.

James had spent the good half of the last year traveling around to take out remaining parts of HYDRA while slowly recovering his memories as the longer he stayed out of cryostasis the more he remembered. Some were good, somewhere bad, some left him hard and confused by it as that is when gaps appeared in his mind. He knew he was missing something about his past and he knew that Captain America was the only one out there that could shed light on it.

That was why he was currently following Steve Rogers back to an apartment in Brooklyn in the dead of night. He felt some memories breaking through into his mind as he watched and listened to the Captain as the blonde trained with the 'Avenger's'.

He felt an irrational feeling of possessiveness and jealously whenever someone would get too close to the Super Soldier. He watched as Black Widow and Hawkeye sparred with the blonde, but the looks between the two assassins had James feeling less annoyed that they were trying to make a move on  _his_ Captain.

Yes Steve Roger's was his and only his, for some reason that was the first thought that came to his mind when he saw the Captain on the bridge and again on the Helicarrier.

He watched as Steve interacted with Tony Stark (Howard's grown up son), Dr. Banner and a redhead woman all three of them were exchanging looks with each other so he deemed they were not a threat to his claim on his Captain.

The blonde 'Thor' was another story completely. The two blondes seemed to spar together everyday and they had a friendship going, the taller blonde carelessly throwing his arm over the Captain's shoulders as he talked loudly and his Captain gave him a smile or a laugh and he felt his possessiveness flare up and he found himself growling under his breath and his metal hand denting the metal railing he was leaning against. The Winter Soldier took a calming breath and watched as Super Soldier left the Avengers Tower and headed back to his apartment on his motorcycle and the assassin wasn't far behind him.

Thus bringing James back to where he was at the very moment, watching Steve swing a leg around his motorcycle and he was hit with a memory.

**~~/~~**

_"You on a motorcycle? I'm not sure that's a good idea Stevie." Bucky eyed the motorcycle Steve was standing beside; the two were alone by the far end of the camp inside a empty tent where Howard Stark had sent the motorcycle for Steve at the blonde's request._

_"I've always wanted one and now I have one." Steve patted the seat lovingly._

_"I don't like it." Bucky deadpanned and a smirk appeared on Steve's lips and he locked his eyes on Bucky's making the sniper feel worried for his well being._

_"Maybe I can convince you otherwise?" Steve suggested._

_"I doubt anything can convince me this is a good idea." Bucky scoffed, rolling his eyes and when his eyes returned to Steve he felt his mouth go dry._

_Steve was straddling the bike backwards so he was leaning against the handles and he was facing Bucky. His legs were spread apart invitingly and his right hand was resting on his groin._

_"W-what are you doing?" Bucky swallowed, trying to moisten his dry mouth._

_"Convincing you otherwise." Steve said with a smirk on his lips as he rubbed his fingers along the front of his pants, arching his hips upwards._

_"Fuck, you're such a tease Rogers." Bucky gave in and straddled the bike facing the blonde and smashed their lips together, tongues touching every so often._

_Steve ran his fingers through Bucky's short hair as the sniper grabbed Steve's legs and wrapped them around his waist. He smirked as Steve shamelessly grinded his groin against his lover's. Bucky moved his hands down to Steve's fine ass and gave it a hard squeeze as he rutted against Steve, the two became a mess of heavy breathing and soft groans as the two pushed against each other's straining's cocks and Steve buried his face in Bucky's neck as he let out a loud groan as he came, Bucky following behind him._

_"What do you think of the bike now?" Steve asked breathlessly._

_"…I like it ya punk." Bucky admitted and was rewarded with a kiss from his lover._

**~~/~~**

The Winter Soldier gasped as he stumbled backwards from his spot on the high rooftop. He swallowed hard and noticed his jeans were extremely tight and sweat was slowly rolling down the side of his face.

Was this what he was missing? He and Steve were not only best friends they were lovers as well? He couldn't be sure, the memory was hazy and he knew from all his time with the Russians that memories could be faked. Deep down he knew the memory wasn't a fake and he didn't want it to be. He needed to know if it was true and he had a plan. If just listening and watching his Captain did this to him, what would happen if he touched him? Touched him like they touched each other in his memory, well there was one way to find out.

He easily scaled the fire escape and crouched by the window leading into his Captain's apartment, he peered inside as he opened the unlocked window. Steve had his back to him as he tapped on his phone, shoulders hunched as he tapped intently and focused. In a swift move, James pinned Steve against the nearby wall holding the blonde's right arm up behind his back.

"Didn't I teach you not to leave the windows unlocked punk?" James whispered in Steve's ear, breath hot on the Super Soldier's skin.

"B-Bucky?" Steve gasped out, wiggling around in James's grip trying to get a good look at his best friend.

"I've been remembering things Stevie, some things are still missing and I want them back." James rested his chin on Steve's neck as he spoke in a low tone, no missing the way Steve was shivering under his body that was flush against his own.

"I want to help you Bucky, please let me help you." Steve said with conviction. Bucky smiled at the familiar stubbornness that came hand in hand with Steve Rogers.

"I had a memory of us grinding and rutting against each other on a motorcycle back at base camp." James whispered in a low seductive tone and smirked at the whole body shudder Steve gave and the tips of his ears turning red.

"I need to make sure it was real, my memories came back while watching you or listening to you. So I figured touching you will get me the rest of my memories back, you did say you wanted to help me right?" The Winter Soldier purred as he nipped at the reddened earlobe.

"I want to help you and if that is what you need then I will help you." Steve said, voice hitching slightly when James bit a bit harder on the soft flesh of his earlobe.

The Winter Soldier hummed and spun the Super Soldier around and locked eyes with the blonde.

"Do you really remember?" Steve asked gently laying his palm against James' cheek.

"I do ya punk, but I'm not the same person I was." James warned and Steve just shook his head.

"You'll always be Bucky to me." Steve said seriously as he leaned forward a bit, letting Bucky decide if he wanted to do the same.

"And you will always be Steve Rogers, that skinny boy from Brooklyn to me." Bucky said softly and closed the gap. Sparks ignited behind James' eyes and he felt another memory come forward.

**~~/~~**

_"Are you sure Steve?" Bucky asked the smaller boy worry written on his face._

_"I'm sure Buck, ever since we were little." Steve admitted shyly and Bucky thought his heart was going to explode out of his chest._

_"Me too Steve, I just never said anything because…"_

_"I didn't want to ruin our friendship." Steve finished with a smile._

_"We're a couple of dumbasses huh?" Bucky laughed before he wrapped his hand around Steve's thin wrist and pulled the boy into his lap and their lips finally locked._

_"You're mine now ya little punk." Bucky said smugly, taking in the swelling lips Steve was now sporting before he went to place little open mouth kisses down the pale neck of his lover._

_"Always you nerd." Steve smiled as he titled his head to the side to let Bucky kiss his neck._

**~~/~~**

"We're really a couple of dumbasses huh punk?" James chuckled once the two parted.

"Always were, why would that change you nerd?" Steve tilted his head to the side giving James assess to attack the exposed skin with his mouth much like he had done in his memory. Steve groaned slightly, bringing up his hands to clutch at the longhaired man's shoulders.

"I've been watching you Cap." James admitted into the soft skin he was kissing knowing that Steve could hear him. "I see you training with the other Avengers, I see the way 'Thor' is always is touching you."

"He is a tactile person, it is the way things are on Asgard." Steve said slowly.

"Even so, he shouldn't touch what doesn't belong to him." James growled. "And you are mine Captain."

"God Bucky." Steve breathed out as his eyes darkened at the proclamation.

"I'm going to show you that you are and always will be mine." James promised and easily tore off the t-shirt Steve had on and purposely licked up Steve's well-toned abs and swirled his tongue around the nipples. He pushed back the memory that was threatening to resurface, he could remember later right now he just wanted to fuck the Super Soldier and make him his all over again.

Steve dropped his head against the wall as Bucky licked all over his chest while his metal hand easily undid Steve's belt and fly of his jeans. His cheeks were glowing pink at this point and his heartbeat was increasing with every passing moment. He never in a million years thought he would be able to be with Bucky again after he fell off the train.

All thoughts fled from his mind when Bucky yanked off his jeans and underwear swiftly and he palmed Steve's hardening cock with his flesh hand and smirked knowingly when Steve arched up into the touch.

"I remember…" Bucky leaned up to Steve's ear as he fondled the blonde's balls. "You on your knees and that pretty little mouth of yours wrapped around my cock after you insisted that you reward me for saving that fine ass of yours from a gang of thugs."

"I-I remember that too." Steve stammered as his hips bucked up into the warm hand slightly.

"I think I should return the favor, don't you?" James grinned devilishly as he dropped to his knees and covered Steve's hard cock with his mouth. Steve felt everything freeze around him as wet heat enveloped his cock and a groan escaped his lips as his hands automatically went to tangle them selves into Bucky's long hair to hold his head in place.

James ran his tongue up and down the impressive sized cock, humming in the back of his throat, metal hand grasping Steve's exposed hip and placed pressure on it to keep him in place knowing there would be a bruise leftover, but some how that only made him happier. James worked his jaw, knowing it would be sore for an hour or so after, but after hearing the keening and groans coming from Steve's lips only spurred him onwards taking as much of the blonde as he could.

"B-buck, I-I'm gonna, ah!" Steve breathed out, this phrase struck a couple quick flashes of the blonde saying the same words every time before he came when Bucky sucked him off. With that new knowledge the Winter Soldier hollowed out his cheeks and sucked harder, eyes darting upwards to see Steve was looking down at him with dark eyes and was rewarded with a low moan of his name as Steve came and the assassin took it all, relishing in the taste of the Super Soldier. He pulled off the limp cock and wiped his lips on the back of his hand and looked up at the blonde. Steve's face was flushed, his chest heaving up and down as he breathed heavily his dark eyes locked on the Winter Soldier.

"So damn beautiful Buck." Steve swallowed hard as he rested his hand on Bucky's chest and the Winter Soldier felt warmth in his chest from those honestly spoken words.

"I ain't a dame Stevie." Bucky rolled his eyes as he pulled off his own shirt, jeans and underwear pleased at the reaction he got from the Super Soldier. His cock was starting to come back to life and his eyes were completely dark now.

"No, you are not, but to me you are the most beautiful thing in the world." Steve said honestly and gently traced the area on James' shoulder where the flesh and the metal met.

"I'm a monster." James stated.

"I don't care, you mean everything to me and I am never letting you go again." Steve insisted and pressed a line of kisses down the skin and metal not caring about the coolness of the metal.

"Good, you are mine Captain and only mine." James voice was possessive and full of promise. Following those words James pulled Steve in for a searing kiss and was glad to see the blonde kissing back just as fiercely with his arms wrapping around the Winter Soldier's neck. James worked his hands down to rest on Steve's firm ass, he gave the cheeks a tight squeeze before he lifted the Super Soldier up and smirked into the kiss as Steve automatically wrapped his legs around the Winter Soldier's waist. James walked down the hallway and entered the door he knew housed the Super Soldier's bedroom. He lowered them onto the bed, never breaking contact with the blonde.

"I remember I was your first everything." James breathed out when the two broke apart for air and he smiled at the cute blush making its way across Steve's cheekbones.

"First and only." Steve admitted and James felt a shiver of pleasure go through his body at the admittance.

"First, last and only." James promised, accenting each word with a kiss to Steve's lips. "However that also means… No one has been inside this fine ass of yours since the last time we fucked, right?" James smirked and trailed a metal finger between Steve's ass cheeks, passing over the blonde's hole.

"Y-Yeah." Steve admitted and gasped when the cold metal finger pushed into his entrance, he arched his body upwards into James' body his hands clutching at Bucky's shoulders as the metal finger curled inside of him.

"Good, you're ass is mine Cap." James said pleased and he latched his mouth onto the blonde's pulse point and worked on leaving a mark there, sure it would disappear thanks to the Serum, but that just meant James would have to stick around to make sure to keep it there. James found he wasn't opposed to the idea of staying around Steve than he thought he would have been as he slid another one of his cold metal fingers inside of the Super Soldier and he listened to the gasps and groans coming from the blonde.

Steve saw stars when the cold fingers brushed against his prostate and his jaw dropped open as he groaned Bucky's name. He had forgotten how amazing it felt to have any part of Bucky inside of him, sure it stung and the coolness of the metal fingers was harsh, but at the same time it was pleasurable. He didn't mind the metal arm, it was there reminding Steve that Bucky was there and alive as he was. So the feeling of metal was comforting to the Captain.

"I-I remember…" James started and Steve found James' darken eyes scanned his well toned body. "That you used to take my cock inside of you, that you would scream my name, beg for me to fuck you harder and how you would ride me hard."

James watched as Steve's face and ears turned redder and redder at each word.

"I think we should recreate some of those memories, what do you say?" James pulled his two fingers out of Steve.

"I can't wait." Steve breathed out as he leaned up and kissed Bucky lovingly. While the two kissed James had reached over to the nightstand's drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube flicking open the lid of the bottle with his thumb. Steve heard the click of the bottle and broke their kiss, his cheeks still red he lay back down his bed and spread his legs so Bucky was settled between them easier. He watched as Bucky slicked up his hard cock and tossed the bottle onto the pillow at the head of the bed and grasped Steve's hips with both his flesh and metal hands as he positioned himself at Steve's hole.

"…Are you sure Stevie?" Bucky asked, suddenly unsure.

"I'm sure, I love you James no matter what… It's been over 70 years since we've been together, but damn I need you inside me." Steve breathed out, hard and wanting.

"Well since you asked so nicely." James gave a cheeky grin and he slammed his cock inside of Steve's tight hole and the two groaned in sync as pleasure erupted between the two.

James felt the almost virgin tightness wrap around him as he dropped his head backwards as he groaned out, placing his hands on Steve's hips to keep him in place as he adjusted to the size inside of him. He brought his head back up and looked down at the flushed and withering body below him. Steve's eyes were closed tightly and fingers clenching the sheets below his body as he adjusted to having Bucky's cock inside of him once again and thankfully it didn't take long. Steve bucked his hips upwards the best he could thanks to the strong hands gripping his hips. James got the message and pulled out a bit before he snapped his hips back, going deeper into the man below him.

"Ah, AH!" Steve groaned as his body was wracked with pleasure as Bucky slammed into him repeatedly. Steve bent his legs to give Bucky more access and the Winter Soldier took it gladly. James placed both hands on either side of Steve's head, resting his forehead against Steve's as the two thrusted and grinded into each other.

"Fuck, you're beautiful taking my cock like this Steve." James gasped out as he hit Steve's sweet spot and Steve's body arched upwards violently and the blonde gasped out Bucky's first name loudly. James dropped his flesh arm down onto his forearm as his metal arm moved down, pinching the Super Soldier's nipple as it traveled downwards before it wrapped around the blonde's stiff and leaking cock. He thrusted inside Steve a couple of times before he managed to get his metal hand jerking Steve off in sync with the harsh movements of his hips.

"Ngh, James!" Steve bit back a shout as he came onto the metal hand when Bucky's cock slammed against that spot again as his body shuddered and arched as Steve gripped Bucky's shoulders. Steve tightened around James cock and the assassin groaned out Steve's name as he came within the blonde before he kissed the Super Soldier fiercely and got the same amount of passion back. James rolled his hips a few times before he pulled his cock out and fell onto the bed next to Steve. He felt everything that he had been missing before click back into place and he felt whole again, he knew he could never be the man he was all those years ago, but he still loved Steve and he would do anything to keep him by his side forever.

"That was so damn good Steve… I've missed you." James admitted and bit back a gasp of surprise when Steve curled into Bucky's right side, making sure to drape the metal arm over his broad shoulder and he intertwined their fingers together not caring about the metal limb.

"…Did that help fill in the remaining gaps?" Steve asked quietly, sounding nervous.

"I remember everything now Stevie, but just to make sure…" Bucky trailed off, Steve laughed with a huge smile on his lips before Bucky pounced on him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
